Oliver the Great Western Engine
Oliver is a Great Western tank engine who works on Duck's Branch Line. He has two Great Western autocoaches named Isabel and Dulcie, and a Great Western brakevan named Toad. Bio in the Railway Series Oliver worked on the Great Western Railway. Sometime during the 1960s, he ran away for fear of being scrapped with his coach, Isabel, and a brakevan named Toad. The three were forced to hide between signalboxes and rely on the goodwill of signalmen to pass at safe times. When control got wind of the runaways, they hid in an old quarry branch and had the cutting blocked by rubbish to avoid being spotted by the Diesels outside. The runaways decided it was safe to leave at some point, but before they could reach the greener pastures of Sodor, Oliver ran out of coal. Luckily, Douglas was able to rescue Oliver and hid him on a siding at Crovan's Gate. The Fat Controller soon found out and arranged for the three to be repaired and painted in Great Western colours. Toad decided to be Douglas' brakevan to thank him, and the Fat Controller rescued an autocoach named Dulcie and gave her to Oliver. Oliver was then sent to work on the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line, but became conceited after the big engines gave him their respect in recognition of his adventures and pushed his weight around, prompting several ballast trucks to push him into a turntable well. Oliver received little respect from the trucks after the incident, but got his own back by pulling the ringleader, S. C. Ruffey, apart. Oliver is now well-respected by the trucks, out of fear they will be pulled apart too. Bio in the television series Oliver and Toad were escaping from scrap when Douglas found, saved, and brought them to the North Western Railway. The other engines were impressed by his adventures and the attention soon went to Oliver's smokebox. He was so conceited that he ignored Duck and Donald's advice about trucks and several pushed him into the turntable well. Upon his return from the Works, Oliver regained his respect after pulling the ringleader of the trucks, S. C. Ruffey, apart. Oliver has since had many adventures, such as running Thomas' Branch Line during the engines' trip to England, discovering an abandoned house which was later turned into a tea-house, spending a night as a snowman after crashing into one in the village, and being saved by Emily when he was about to be hit by Thomas. He then gave Gordon instructions when he was lost. Later, he was constantly telling Toad the story of how they escaped from scrap, and was then very surprised when Toad told Oliver about his own adventure. In Tale of the Brave, Oliver has to transport a dinosaur fossil to the Sodor Museum. Railway Series *Enterprising Engines (debut) *Oliver the Western Engine *Duke the Lost Engine (cameo) *Jock the New Engine (mentioned) *Henry and the Express (cameo) *Wilbert the Forest Engine (does not speak) Television series *Season 3 - Escape (debut), Oliver Owns Up, and Bulgy *Season 4 - Four Little Engines (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue (mentioned), Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter (does not speak), and Mind that Bike (cameo) *Season 5 - Gordon and the Gremlin (cameo), Oliver's Find, Make Someone Happy, and Busy Going Backwards Specials: * Thomas and the U.K. Trip (does not speak) Voice Actors *Joe Mills (UK/US) Oliver Played President Spheros in Thomas and the Ghostly Adventures He is a president pac-worlder He plays Gonzo in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style) He is one of the doctors. Oliver the Great Western Engine/Gallery Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Trains Category:North Western Railway Category:George Carlin Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Adults Category:Happy Characters Category:Princes Category:Fathers Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Party Lovers Category:Tramps Category:Married Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:BoCo’s Friends Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Alec Baldwin Category:Michael Brandon Category:Ringo Starr